


Guns and Pleasure

by elusiverose



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Girls Kissing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elusiverose/pseuds/elusiverose
Summary: Mukuro has been ordered to kill Kirigiri, and she always does as she’s told when it comes to her job. The only inconvenient is Kirigiri herself. She’s beautiful, and Mukuro’s heart can’t handle erasing pretty girls from existence. And Kirigiri’s such an unexpected tease.
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Kirigiri Kyoko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Guns and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> self-indulgent smut i thought about with a friend... they did fanart i’ll link it in the notes at the end  
> also i like pairing kirigiri with girls (and makoto) and i hate that they did mukuro so dirty so i’m giving her love she’s such a useless lesbian  
> note: english isn’t my first language  
> disclaimer: i don’t own danganronpa

_I should kill her, I’ve been paid todo so. But..._ Her eyes darted at Kirigiri, who was calmly walking down the street on her way home. _How am I supposed to do that when she’s so incredibly pretty._ Mukuro was sent to kill the detective since since Kirigiri had discovered some illegal stuff going on with the people Mukuro was working for. Mukuro had been spying on the detective for two weeks, and each passing day her crush on Kirigiri only grew stronger.

The soldier knew the day would come sooner or later. And it came. She broke into Kirigiri’s apartment one night – of course she knew where the detective lived – and sneaked to her room. Standing at the doorway before entering, she took a silent deep breath, hesitating again. _I still can go back_ she told herself. _I don’t have to do this. I can quit and look for another organization who work with._ She then shook her head, avoiding those thoughts, and opened the door.

No one was there. Before she could even think about why Kirigiri wasn’t sleeping as she should be, she felt a knife against her throat before she could even react properly. “Gotcha.” That was the detective’s voice without a doubt. “I don’t know who you are or what are your intentions, but do you think I’m naive enough not to notice someone was spying on me?” Mukuro noticed how the knife moved closer to her skin, but not enough to cut through it. “Someone with not so friendly intentions, may I say.”

“You’re smart.” The soldier said. “And I’m only doing my job.”

“I figured as much, but understand I’m not willing to let myself get killed.”

“I did figure that as well. But,” At a surreal speed, Mukuro got rid of the knife switched positions, pushing Kirigiri against the wall, her gun now under the detective’s chin. “I don’t need your input.”

“Wow.” Kirigiri said, smirking just the slightest. “You’re actually really pretty.” She immediately sensed how Mukuro’s hand trembled.

“Whatever you’re trying to achieve with your fake compliments won’t work.” It was really hard trying to sound threatening for Mukuro.

“Oh really?” Kirigiri said nonchalantly. “Then why are you hesitating? And I’m not trying anything: you are pretty. And by the way,” She made direct eye contact with Mukuro. “You’re blushing.”

The soldier panicked internally. _This can’t be happening_ she cursed herself. “Doesn’t matter. I have to kill you.”

“Is there any way to change your mind?”

Mukuro’s eyes unconsciously went to the detective’s lips. “... No.”

“You sure?” One of Kirigiri’s hands gently placed itself on Mukuro’s hips. “Not even a kiss?”

Mukuro felt every single drop of blood in her body going to her face. “Stop.”

Kirigiri’s hand moved upwards, gently caressing the soldier’s back. “Do you really want me to?”

Mukuro’s threatening persona started to vanish. She really did want to kiss Kirigiri. She shouldn’t. _But she wanted to_. “No.” She finally said. “I don’t want you to stop.”

“Good.” Kirigiri’s hand moved to Mukuro’s head and softly pushed their foreheads together. “May I kiss you now?”

Mukuro’s answer was locking lips with Kirigiri, her unoccupied hand going to the detective’s waist. Kirigiri’s tongue demanded access to Mukuro’s mouth and licked everything she could once inside it, making Mukuro whine when their tongues met. The soldier was the first one to break the kiss, gasping for air, but her mouth chased Kirigiri’s just a few seconds after recovering it. Kirigiri’s free hand then took Mukuro’s – the one which was holding the gun – and moved it away from her chin, making Mukuro instantly pull back.

“It’s okay.” Kirigiri assured softly. “It’s just a bit unsettling to have a gun pointed at you when you’re making out with someone, you know.”

“Right.” Mukuro nodded while looking at the weapon. She then slowly locked its safety clamp and threw it on the floor, not caring about anything but Kirigiri. The detective took advantage of being unarmed and pushed her towards the bed, both landing on it. Mukuro then whimpered the moment she felt Kirigiri’s leg pressing between hers, knowing the other woman would immediately notice how wet she already was, even if she was still fully clothed.

Slowly, Kirigiri started trailing kisses from Mukuro’s ear to her collarbone, making the soldier restrain the moans in her throat. “Don’t.” Kirigiri whispered against her neck. “I like hearing them.”

Right after her words, Kirigiri bit Mukuro’s neck, and she did let a loud moan. “Sensitive, aren’t we?” Mukuro just averted her eyes, unable to articulate a word. She then noticed Kirigiri’s leg had moved away to kick off her shoes and remove her shirt, and she quickly did the same, removing her own shirt and military jacket and leaving her in only her trousers – skirt in Kirigiri’s case – and underwear. Mukuro then took advantage of Kirigiri’s leg not pinning her down anymore and switched their positions, surprising Kirigiri a bit. Without saying a thing, she started trailing kisses all over the other woman’s body until she reached her thighs. She then looked up and met Kirigiri’s eyes, silently asking for permission.

“Do it.” Kirigiri said, one of her hands already tangled in Mukuro’s dark hair. With newfound confidence, Mukuro pulled down the other woman’s underwear and started slowly licking Kirigiri’s lower lips, running her tongue over her slit, making her moan loudly.

“Who’s being sensitive now?” She heard a light giggle among Kirigiri’s unsteady breaths and smirked a bit to herself. Mukuro used the tip of her tongue to stimulate Kirigiri’s clit, causing her to star panting and whining continuously and gripping Mukuro’s hair harder – her other hand had a firm grip on the sheets.

“I’m... close...” At her words, Mukuro picked up a faster pace, her hands around Kirigiri’s thighs to keep her in place, and soon Kirigiri was squirming and writhing as she got her release, Mukuro licking her down allowing to ride her orgasm. She then licked her lips and went to lie next to Kirigiri, who was still panting.

When she recovered her breath, the detective smiled and pulled Mukuro into a kiss, tasting herself on the soldier’s mouth. “You’re good at this.”

“What did you expect?”

“I don’t know. But seeing how flustered and shaky you were when I complimented you, you didn’t seem like the forward type. My bad for jumping into conclusions.” She then proceeded to position herself on top of Mukuro. “Not that I’m complaining. Now, may I?” She asked with her hand on Mukuro’s belt, and Mukuro answered with a nod. Kirigiri quickly unbuckled it as she leaned in for a kiss, to which Mukuro responded eagerly while she blindly pulled down her own trousers.

Kirigiri pressed her fingers to Mukuro’s panties, already feeling the wet dampness, Mukuro whimpering at the slightest touch. Pulling down Mukuro’s panties, Kirigiri teased Mukuro with her feather touches over Mukuro’s clit, but not touching it directly.

“Will you stop teasing?”

“No need to be impatient. You’ll eventually get it.”

“You’re such a– ngh!” She couldn’t finish her sentence when she felt Kirigiri inserting a finger inside her and started moving it, Mukuro’s hips twitching with her finger’s push and pull as she felt her face growing hotter.

“... Faster.” Mukuro said between gasps, not caring anymore about how loud she was or the face she was making. Kirigiri happily complied, inserting another finger and picking up her pace, looking attentively at Mukuro’s expressions. The soldier’s hands went to Kirigiri’s back, digging her nails on it, earning a pleasurable groan from Kirigiri.

It took just a few seconds until Mukuro came with a scream against Kirigiri’s hand, the detective helping her ride out her orgasm with her fingers, her legs trembling beneath the sheets, her mouth opened and her eyes closed.

Mukuro took almost a minute to recover her regular breathing rhythm, as Kirigiri gently kissed her forehead, waiting for her to recover. The detective lied next to her, her hand stroking Mukuro’s hair. “Was it worth?”

“Yeah.” Mukuro faced her, burying her face in Kirigiri’s neck as the detective caressed her back. “I’d probably leave who I’m working with after this though.”

“I’d also do that. Though I’m afraid you’ll lose whatever payment they’d gave you for sending me to the other side. Money, perhaps.”

“I’d rather kiss you than gain that money. I can get by and find someone who pays more easily.”

“How confident.” Kirigiri said with a scoff. “I like that.”

“Thanks.” Mukuro said while yawning. “Would you mind very much if I spend the night here?”

“Of course not.” Kirigiri leaned in to kiss her again, and got comfortable on the bed. “Good night...”

True, Kirigiri didn’t know her name. “Mukuro. Mukuro Ikusaba.”

“Good night, Mukuro.” Mukuro just murmured a soft _you too_ and snuggled against her, falling asleep listening to Kirigiri’s beating heart.

**Author's Note:**

> click [here](https://twitter.com/chisiuwu/status/1294694775095013378) to go to the fanart


End file.
